Olvidar Que
by tee-tah
Summary: "Menunggumu tak membuatmu kembali, Merindukanmu tak membuatmu kembali. Kulupakan saja, biar semua tak pernah kembali,"  Andrei Aksana   Yunho X OC, Yunho X Jaejoong. Don't like the pairing? Don't read
1. Chapter 1

_intoTITAHtion_

_Dedicate to _

_Harukaze a.k.a Tya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Olvidar Que**

**First Part**

Seorang anak lelaki kecil berkulit kecokelatan berlari menembus guyuran air mata langit yang –perlahan tapi pasti— membuat seluruh sudut kota Seoul menjadi basah. Anak lelaki itu terus berlari, tak memedulikan guyuran air mata langit itu dan rasa dingin yang seolah mampu menembus ke dalam tulang-tulangnya. Ia berlari sambil berteriak dengan keras, tak memedulikan tenggorokannya yang sakit karena terlalu kuat berteriak.

"Isseul-ah, jangan pergi!" ia terus berlari mengejar mobil audi berwarna hitam legam, yang membawa sosok bernama Isseul pergi menjauh darinya. Dari balik kaca jendela bening yang ada di bagian belakang mobil, gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun itu menangis, sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dadanya terasa sesak.

"…maafkan aku Yunho-ah. Maaf…" ia berbisik lirih di sela isak tangisnya.

Sementara Yunho—nama anak lelaki kecil berkulit kecoklatan itu— Nampak mulai kelelahan. Ia sadar bahwa usahanya untuk mengejar mobil yang membawa sahabatnya itu, sia-sia. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa terduduk di jalanan sepi. Dibawah guyuran air mata langit, sambil melihat bahwa mobil audi hitam itu sudah tak nampak di hadapannya. Isseul sudah pergi. Tiba-tiba di belakangnya, ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengejarnya sambil membawakan sebuah payung berwarna merah jambu. Wanita itu kemudian menyodorkan payungnya pada Yunho yang terduduk kehujanan di jalanan sepi.

"Ayo kembali ke panti, Yunho-ah…" wanita itu berjongkok. Menyejajarkan tingginya dengan anak lelaki kecil itu. Yunho menggeleng, menampik payung yang disodorkan wanita paruh baya itu padanya.

"Kenapa suster membiarkan mereka membawa Isseul pergi? Kenapa? Jika tidak ada dia, lalu aku bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana?" itulah rengekan dari anak lelaki kecil berusia tujuh tahun yang harus kehilangan sahabatnya, akibat diadopsi. Yunho dan Isseul sudah tinggal di panti asuhan, sejak keduanya masih balita. Mereka tak memiliki siapapun, kecuali satu-sama lain sebagai tempat sandaran. Mereka saling bergantung satu sama lain. Hingga keduanya merasa tidak sanggup jika hidup tanpa salah satu di antara mereka.

**~We found love in a hopeless place**

**Turn away 'cause I need you more**

**Feel heartbeat in my mind**

**It's the way I'm feeling, I just can't deny**

**But I've gotta let it go~**

**[We Found Love— Rihanna]**

"Yunho-ah, disana Isseul akan bahagia. Ia akan mendapatkan keluarga baru, yang bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya. Jika ia bahagia, bukankah Yunho-ah juga akan bahagia, hm?" Wanita paruh baya yang juga merupakan salah satu pengasuh di panti asuhan itu mengelus puncak kepala Yunho dengan pelan nan lembut, seolah Yunho adalah puteranya sendiri. Yunho yang masih terisak, pun mengangguk pelan pada akhirnya. Seuntai kata dari wanita paruh baya itu seolah mampu menghapus sedikit ketidakrelaannya atas kepergian Isseul.

"Ya… Selama Isseul-ah bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia," Yunho mengangguk dengan terpaksa, sambil memaksakan seulas senyum lebar. Menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih.

**~ Now, I pray for your happiness everyday.**

**You are still in my heart.**

**Still in my heart~**

**[Still—Tohoshinki]**

Tiga hari pun dilewati Jung Yunho tanpa Isseul. Ia masih merasa sedih, namun ia dapat mengurangi rasa rindu itu dengan bermain bersama teman-teman satu panti asuhannya. Ia berusaha membaur dengan mereka semua. Walaupun begitu, saat ia selesai bermain dan sedang sendirian, nama Isseul selalu muncul di benaknya. Ia sangat menyayangi gadis kecil itu, seperti saudaranya sendiri. Saat ia menutup mata pun, hanya bayangan gadis itu yang bisa dilihatnya.

Ketika ia sedang duduk di beranda tengah panti asuhan sendirian, ia melihat salah seorang suster –pengasuh— menggandeng tangan anak lelaki kecil yang bajunya basah kuyub. Anak lelaki kecil itu menangis dengan keras. Yunho memperkirakan bahwa anak lelaki kecil yang berwajah cantik itu berusia sekitar lima tahun –dua tahun lebih muda darinya— Anak lelaki cantik itu bertubuh kurus dengan balutan kaus putih tipis yang basah, cukup membuat Yunho merasa iba. Ditambah lagi dengan kondisinya yang terus menangis seperti itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Yunho menghampiri anak lelaki kecil cantik itu.

"Hei kau… Siapa namamu? Ayo ikut aku!" Yunho berujar pada anak lelaki yang berpostur lebih kecil darinya. Anak lelaki kecil berwajah cantik itu tertegun untuk beberapa saat, memandangi Yunho dan suster panti asuhan dengan bergantian.

"Tak apa, Jaejoong-sshi. Masuklah bersama Yunho. Kau boleh sekamar dengannya…" ujar sang suster. Yunho mengangguk dan menarik tangan anak lelaki kecil berwajah cantik yang ternyata bernama Jaejoong itu. Jaejoong menurut, dan berjalan bersama Yunho menuju kamarnya.

Setelah mandi, Yunho membawakan sebuah baju hangat untuk Jaejoong dan segelas susu panas, untuk menghangatkan badannya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa iba pada anak lelaki kecil berwajah cantik yang dihadapannya saat ini. Ia juga baru sadar, bahwa sedari tadi Jaejoong berjalan sambil tertatih. Seolah menahan rasa sakit, entah pada bagian tubuh yang mana.

"Kenapa kau berjalan tertatih begitu? Kau sakit?" Yunho bertanya, setelah memperkenalkan diri dan menjelaskan sejarah dirinya secara singkat. Mendengar perkataan itu, air muka Jaejoong berubah. Ia menunduk, seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Yunho.

Siang itu, sebelum Jaejoong diamankan tetangganya di panti asuhan, ia mengalami kejadian buruk. Anak lelaki kecil berusia sekitar lima tahun itu ternyata telah disetubuhi oleh ayah tirinya sendiri. Jaejoong yang hanya tinggal berdua dengan lelaki biadab itu, tak bisa melawan. Ia hanya berteriak ketakutan dan kesakitan saat bajingan itu mengoyak bagian bawah tubuhnya. Untungnya, sebelum tindakan itu berlangsung lebih jauh, tetangganya yang mengetahui hal itu langsung memukul kepala ayah tiri Jaejoong dengan sebuah vas bunga, dan kemudian mengamankan anak lelaki kecil itu menuju panti asuhan yang letaknya sangat jauh dari daerah rumahnya. Dan selama perjalanan, Jaejoong hanya menangis sambil meringkuk ketakutan.

"Hei…Kenapa melamun?" Yunho bertanya pada Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba teringat kronologis kenapa ia bisa sampai di panti asuhan itu. Jaejoong diam saja, tak kuasa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Demi tuhan, ia ingin melupakan kejadian laknat itu.

"Jaejoong-ah…"

"Ah, tidak. Aku tak apa…" Jaejoong akhirnya berujar pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala dan memaksakan seulas senyum. Melihat hal itu, Yunho jadi merasa lega. Kedatangan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba, sedikit banyak dapat membuat lelaki kecil berusia tujuh tahun itu melupakan luka hatinya, akibat ditinggal oleh sahabatnya. Orang yang disayanginya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki selama hidup di dunia.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tak terasa sudah tahun kedua sejak Kim Jaejoong pertama kali menjejakkan kakinya di panti asuhan itu. Dan selama dua tahun pula-lah, Jung Yunho selalu menjadi pelindung lelaki kecil cantik yang sekarang berusia tujuh tahun itu. Yunho selalu melindungi Jaejoong, tak pernah membiarkannya tergores luka sedikitpun. Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong terlalu bergantung pada lelaki yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Ia terlalu bergantung pada Yunho, hingga tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika pria Jung itu tak ada di sampingnya.

**12 years later…**

Pria cantik berusia tujuh belas tahun itu tampak terburu-buru mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Ia memakainya dengan asal-asalan. Sambil berdecak kesal, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Semalam, ia menonton film terlalu larut bersama _hyung_nya. Ia juga lupa, bahwa pagi ini ia akan mendapatkan ulangan harian Bahasa Inggris. Jaejoong –nama pria cantik itu— tak menyukai pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Tapi setelah mengingat bahwa dirinya duduk sebangku dengan Park Yoochun, ia merasa tak khawatir lagi. Pria berdahi lebar itu sudah lama tinggal di luar negeri, sehingga Jaejoong yakin bahwa Yoochun bisa membantunya dalam ulangan harian Bahasa Inggris nanti.

"Woy, Jae… Kenapa lama sekali, huh?" Yunho –hyungnya— berdecak kesal di atas motor bututnya, ketika Jaejoong menuju ke arahnya dengan setengah berlari.

"Sudahlah, _hyung…_ Nanti saja marahnya. Aku bisa terlambat!" Jaejoong menghela napas berat, sambil mengambil posisi duduk di bagian belakang motor hyungnya. Yunho pun diam saja, ia juga tak ingin memulai keributan dengan dongsaeng yang telah tinggal bersamanya selama lebih dari duabelas tahun.

Sesuai dengan kebijakan di panti asuhan, tiap anak yang telah berusia tujuh belas tahun harus mulai meninggalkan panti dan hidup sendiri. Saat itulah, dua tahun lalu waktunya Yunho untuk meninggalkan panti asuhan dan memulai sendiri hidupnya. Akan tetapi, ia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya untuk kedua kalinya. Sehingga, ia mengajak Jaejoong untuk pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan bersamanya. Tanpa diminta dua kali, Jaejoong yang saat itu masih berusia lima belas tahun pun menurut. Ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Yunho-_hyung._

Yunho pun memutuskan untuk berhenti dari sekolahnya, mulai bekerja untuk membiayai sekolah Jaejoong dan hidup mereka berdua. Baginya, Jaejoong adalah prioritas utama. Ia terus bekerja dengan keras, hingga akhirnya Jaejoong mampu melanjutkan sekolahnya hingga sekarang –kelas dua SMU—. Tak hanya itu, Yunho juga akhirnya mampu membeli rumah kontrakan yang telah ditempatinya dengan Jaejoong sejak pertama keluar dari panti hingga sekarang.

"Pegangan yang kencang! Hari ini aku akan _ngebut_!" Yunho berujar pada Jaejoong yang duduk di belakangnya. Jaejoong mengangguk, sambil melingkarkan sepasang tangannya pada pinggang Yunho.

"Lebih kencang lagi, Jae. Aku tak ingin kau tiba-tiba terjatuh…"

"Kau ini terlalu berlebihan, hyung!" Jaejoong berdecak pelan, tapi tetap saja melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Yunho. Yunho tersenyum penuh arti dan memacu motor bututnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Ia tersenyum melihat tangan Jaejoong yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan indah. Jujur saja, ia mencintai Jaejoong, melebihi apapun. Ia juga mencintai pria cantik itu, sebagai seorang pria. Bukan sebagai adik. Entah sejak kapan Yunho merasakan hal ini. Ia sendiri ragu akan perasaannya, tapi tiap ia mencari, ia tak pernah menemukan jawabnya. Yunho tetap memendam rasa di hatinya hingga detik ini. Ia tak ingin hubungannya dengan Jaejoong rusak, hanya karena perasaan yang sejujurnya tak mampu ia tafsirkan dengan kata-kata itu.

Setelah mengantarkan Jaejoong ke sekolahnya, Yunho pun berbalik arah. Ia memacu motor bututnya menjauhi daerah sekolah Jaejoong. Diam-diam, pria berkulit kecoklatan itu memikirkan perasaan yang telah ia rasakan selama lebih dari belasan tahun hidup dengan Jaejoong. Ia tak kuasa memungkiri, bahwa Jaejoong tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih alami dan bibirnya semerah cherry.

Cinta…?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Mengungkapkannya?

Ia telah melanggar hukum alam, dengan mencintai sesama pria. Haruskah ia melanggar untuk kedua kalinya, dengan mengungkapkan dan membiarkan cinta itu tumbuh diantara keduanya? Atau ia harus tetap menyimpan perasaan itu jauh di dalam relung hatinya, membiarkannya, hingga akhirnya mengendap dan mati. Tak terasa lagi.

Yunho memikirkan hal itu dan memutuskan untuk tetap menyimpan perasaannya, setidaknya selagi ia bisa. Tak terasa, sudah tiga puluh menit ia menyusuri Kota Seoul tanpa tujuan. Sepasang mata musangnya menatap sebuah toko kue yang ada di sudut jalan. Tampaknya masih baru, karena ia belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Jaejoong. Pria cantik itu sangat gemar memakan cake strawberry dan Yunho hafal itu. tanpa pikir panjang, Pria Jung itu pun memacu kendaraannya mendekati toko kue itu. Yah, setidaknya gajinya sebagai seorang dancer dan DJ di klub malam masih dikatakan lebih, untuk sekedar membeli kue.

"Bisa aku memesan satu cake strawberry ukuran sedang?" Yunho berbicara pada penjaga toko wanita yang mengenakan seragam serba pink itu. wanita itu hanya mengangguk pelan, mempersilakan Yunho duduk sebentar, sementara dirinya mengambil cake strawberry di belakang.

Saat Yunho tengah asyik mengamati toko kue berasitektur Eropa itu, sebuah suara perempuan yang –mulanya diyakini adalah suara pegawai toko— membuat pria berkulit kecokelatan dan berambut brunette itu menoleh.

Deg…

Dua pasang mata itu beradu.

Yunho seperti mengenal gadis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Gadis yang bayangannya masih ia simpan jauh dalam hatinya. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa, sepenuhnya dirinya telah melupakan gadis ini. Tidak. Ia masih mengingatnya. Senyuman itu. Mata bulat itu. Rambut hitam ikal itu. Segalanya. Ia masih ingat segalanya mengenai gadis ini.

"Yu…Yunho-ah…" kalimat gadis itu menggantung di udara. Ia juga masih mengingat Yunho. Ia masih ingat segalanya. Bahkan ia masih teringat bagaimana terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Yunho tak pernah berubah baginya, hanya bertambah –sangat— tampan. Itu saja.

"I… Isseul-ah? Kau kah itu? kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Yunho yang masih terlihat sangat kikuk tak mampu membendung rasa penasarannya.

"Ini toko kue milikku…" Isseul berujar pelan, sambil mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Yunho. Pria itu tersenyum. Baginya, Isseul tak banyak berubah. Ia hanya semakin cantik dan pakaian yang ia kenakan sedikit lebih modis. Namun, ada yang salah. Entah mengapa, saat ia melihat gadis ini untuk kedua kalinya, ia tak merasakan apapun lagi.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu, Yunho-ah? Apa kau bahagia?" Isseul bertanya pada Yunho, sambil menumpukan sepasang tangan pada dagunya.

"Mmmm, begitulah. Aku sekarang tinggal bersama orang yang sangat aku cintai. Kau sendiri?"

Deg…

Dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai? Apakah Yunho-nya sudah berkeluarga? Lalu untuk apa ia memutuskan untuk mencari Yunho saat pertama kali menjejakkan kakinya lagi di Korea, jika pada kenyataannya, pria itu telah berkeluarga?

Isseul pun menceritakan segala tentang dirinya. Bahwa gadis itu diadopsi oleh sepasang suami-isteri yang sangat kaya dan baik hati. Bahkan mereka mengajak Isseul tinggal di Paris, agar Isseul kecil mampu melupakan masa lalunya. Tapi tidak berhasil. Selama beberapa tahun ia meninggalkan Korea, selama itulah ia masih mampu mengingat masa lalunya. Mengingat Yunho. Namun dua tahun yang lalu, kedua orang tua angkatnya meninggal karena mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang cukup parah di Paris. Hal itu cukup membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Ia sudah terlanjur menyayangi orangtua angkatnya. Mengapa ia harus kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya untuk kedua kalinya? Karena merasa kurang pantas untuk menerima harta warisan peninggalan orangtua angkatnya, ia pun memberikannya pada family mereka, dan dengan lapang dada mereka membagi harta warisannya dengan Isseul, termasuk bangunan tua yang sekarang menjadi toko kue ini.

Ketika pertama kali kembali ke Korea, hal pertama yang dilakukan Isseul adalah mengunjungi panti asuhan tempatnya berada dulu. Akan tetapi ia tak menemukan orang yang dicarinya disana. Dan sekarang, takdir memertemukan keduanya. Pertamuan pertama Yunho dan Isseul sejak terpisah dalam waktu yang lama.

"…Well, apa kau sudah memiliki seorang.. isteri?" Dengan susah payah, ia akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggu benaknya. Gadis itu menatap ekspresi bingung dari pria berkulit kecoklatan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Isteri? Tunggu… apa yang kau maksud, Isseul-ah?"

"Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa sekarang tinggal bersama orang yang kau cintai? Apakah itu…" Isseul menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Menanti jawabah dari Yunho.

"Bukan…Bukan… Suatu saat aku akan memperkenalkan dia padamu!" Yunho terkekeh pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini? Bisakah kau tuliskan alamat rumahmu?"

**TBC**

**A/N: **

Happy birthday

Saengil Chukkae Hamnida

Otanjubi omedetou

Selamat ulang tahun buat Tya, teman di dunia mayaku, yang sudah aku anggap seperti temanku sendiri. Terimakasih buat segalanya. Terimakasih telah menjadi teman di dunia mayaku yang paling baik. Terimakasih sudah sering membuatkan aku fanfic, terimakasih sering menggila(?) bersamaku, terimakasih buat segalanya! Semoga di ulang tahun yang ke-30 ini *plak* *diinjek*

Semoga di ulang tahunmu yang entah keberapa ini(?), Gusti Allah selalu bersamamu. Semoga kamu dimudahkan dalam menghadapi Ujian Nasional nanti dan bisa masuk perguruan tinggi yang kamu inginkan. Semoga kamu juga diberi kesehatan. Aminn.

karena ceritanya terlalu panjang, saya memutuskan untuk membuat fanfic ini menjadi dua bagian. Maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit aneh dan feel-nya kurang dapat. Akhir-akhir ini saya jarang menulis, jadi lupa cara untuk menulis(?)

Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah baca fanfic ini. Semoga amal dan ibadahnya diterima disisi Tuhan YME *plak*

Akhir kata, Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak setelah membacanya.

Best Regards,

intoTITAHtion

NB: Judul bisa ditranslate di google XD


	2. Chapter 2

_A Fanfic Written by_

_intoTITAHtion_

_Dedicate to _

_Harukaze a.k.a Tya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Olvidar Que**

**Second Part**

Malam telah menunjukkan Pukul tujuh dan gadis berambut bergelombang itu masih saja membalik-balik selembar kertas yang ia genggam –bingung. Ia telah tiba di depan sebuah rumah sederhana itu –yang ia yakini— adalah rumah Yunho. Ia mematung sesaat di dalam mobil. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Bagaimana jika yang akan diperkenalkan Yunho padanya adalah kekasihnya? Jika itu terjadi, maka ia harus berbuat apa?

Dengan membulatkan tekad, ia akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki rumah yang –diyakininya— adalah rumah Yunho. Dan benar saja, begitu ia memencet bel, pria berkulit kecoklatan itu pun muncul dan memersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga. Silakan masuk!" dengan sebuah senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya, Yunho memersilahkan gadis itu masuk. Isseul mengekor Yunho dari belakang.

Mata Isseul membulat tak percaya ketika melihat seorang anak lelaki berparas cantik menyuguhkan makan malam kepadanya. Inikah orang yang dimaksud oleh Yunho? Orang yang sangat dicintainya? Dan ia adalah… Pria?. Isseul mengamati Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah. Memastikan bahwa pria berusia lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu tak memiliki dua tonjolan pada dadanya. Ya, tak salah lagi! Ia adalah pria!

"Hai, noona. Naneun Kim Jaejoong imnida…" pria cantik yang ternyata bernama Jaejoong itu memperkenalkan diri pada Isseul. Ia tak hanya cantik, suaranya juga merdu.

"Isseul imnida…" gadis itu menjawab dengan singkat dan melemparkan senyum kecil pada Jaejoong yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho ikut berkumpul bersama keduanya. Ia memilih untuk duduk disamping Jaejoong. Saat acara makan malam yang sederhana itu berlangsung, Isseul tak henti-hentinya memerhatikan dua orang pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Ia menangkap ada sesuatu yang tak wajar pada cara Yunho menatap Jaejoong, pada cara pria itu member i perhatian pada Jaejoong. Pada segalanya. Tunggu, apakah ada yang salah disini? Apakah ia telah melewatkan banyak cerita tentang Yunho?

Beberapa menit berlalu dan ketiga anak manusia itu telah menyelesaikan acara makan mereka. Jaejoong berdiri dan hendak membereskannya.

"Biar aku bantu," Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong berdiri, spontan ikut berdiri seraya membantunya membawakan beberapa piring di tangannya.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Hyung.." Jaejoong menolak dan Yunho pun kembali pada posisinya semula. Isseul menelan ludah melihat kejadian ini.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Jaejoong telah berada di dapur, Isseul mendekat ke arah Yunho. Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengusik batinnya.

"Yunho-ah, apakah dia orang yang sangat kau cintai?"

Hening.

Yunho menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku…Sejujurnya tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan padanya. Dia tiba-tiba datang saat hatiku sedang kosong dan mengisinya. Mengisi lubang yang menganga lebar di hatiku.."

Jeda sesaat.

"Bohong jika aku mencintainya sebagai adik, selama lebih dari belasan tahun tinggal bersamanya. Bohong jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintainya sebagai laki-laki…" Yunho mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu pada Isseul dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, Yunho-ah…" Isseul membuka suaranya. Dan suara gadis itu terdengar bergetar di telinga Yunho.

Jeda sesaat.

"Banyak pria datang dan pergi dalam kehidupanku. Tapi dari dulu sampai sekarang, hanya kaulah yang aku cintai. Tak ada pria lain. Sungguh,"

Isseul menghela napas panjang dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Tak bisakah aku mengisi hatimu yang kosong untuk kedua kalinya, Yunho-ah?" Isseul merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho. Mencengkeram dada pria itu pelan.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak.

"Seharusnya sejak awal kau tidak meninggalkan lubang di hatiku. Anggap saja ini adalah balasan untukmu yang sudah meninggalkanku dulu…" Yunho berujar pelan dan tersenyum ringan pada Isseul. Hati gadis itu tertohok mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan. Ternyata ia salah. Ia sudah tak berarti apapun lagi untuk Yunho.

"Kau benar. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu dan membiarkanmu bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong…" Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan berusaha berujar dengan nada datar.

Gadis itu meringkuk dalam kamar apartemennya yang luas. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu sendirian. Tak ada lagi orang yang manjadi tumpuan hidupnya saat ini. Ia pun menatap foto masa kecil antara dirinya dan Yunho yang terbingkai indah di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia meremas foto itu pelan sambil merasakan sesak di dadanya. Yunho benar, tidak seharusnya ia meninggalkan pria itu sendirian.

_'Anggap saja ini adalah balasan untukmu yang sudah meninggalkanku dulu' _Kalimat itu terus menggema di telinga Isseul. Dadanya terasa sakit.

Saat ia memutuskan untuk pulang dari rumah Yunho tadi, pria itu bahkan tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya. Ia membiarkan gadis itu pergi dari hadapannya untuk kedua kalinya. Barangkali Tuhan menggariskan pertemuannya dengan Yunho, sebagai balasan atas kesalahan Isseul di masa lalu. Entahlah. Ia enggan berpikir.

**Can you hear my heart always calling for you, lovin' you?**

**My heart keeps waiting there for you,**

**Waiting for you to open it**

**And I hope you'll realize that this person loves you**

**Please, I hope you'll know.**

**Someday**

**(Someday)**

Semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka –setelah sekian lama terpisah— Isseul semakin sering mengunjungi Yunho. Ia bahkan tak memedulikan sekalipun pria itu telah mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak mencintai Isseul lagi. Sekalipun Isseul bukan menjadi pemilik dari separuh hatinya. Tak apa, gadis itu rela.

Hari sudah mulai malam dan Jaejoong pulang terlambat. Yunho yang menunggunya selama tiga jam di depan pintu, memasang muka kesal dan pria cantik di hadapannya itu hanya tersenyum manis, seolah tanpa dosa.

"Darimana saja, kau?" Yunho yang ekspresi wajahnya susah dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

"Aku baru mengajak SooYoung jalan-jalan. Hyung tahu SooYoung, kan? Gadis yang pernah kuceritakan padamu waktu itu! Aku sudah resmi berpacaran dengannya, kau tahu itu hyung?" Kim Jaejoong terus saja menyerocos. Tak memedulikan ekspresi wajah Yunho yang sedari tadi menahan amarah. Apalagi mendengar bahwa ia telah berpacaran dengan seorang gadis.

"Kau tidak boleh berpacaran dengan jalang itu!" Suara Yunho tiba-tiba meninggi. Ia berujar sambil menggebrak meja makan. Tempat dia dan Jaejoong beada. Pria cantik yang ada di hadapannya itu menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Bingung dengan reaksi Yunho yang tak pernah diduganya. Selama ini, hyungnya itu tak pernah sekalipun berkata sekasar itu padanya.

"Kenapa, hyung? Dia anak baik-baik," Jaejoong mencoba memelankan suaranya. Mencegah terjadi pertengkaran yang lebih hebat lagi.

"…." Yunho tak menjawab. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Jawab aku, hyung!" Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunho. Menanti jawaban dari pria berkulit kecoklatan itu.

"Karena…."

Jeda sesaat.

"Karena… Tak ada yang boleh kau lihat, selain AKU. Hanya AKU yang boleh memilikimu. Terserah kau mau bilang apa, yang jelas aku tak mau dianggap kakak lagi olehmu…" akhirnya kata-kata laknat itu turun begitu saja dari kerongkongan Yunho. Jaejoong mematung mendengar perkataan seseorang yang telah dianggap hyung-nya itu.

"Hyung… A..Apa yang kau…? Jaejoong tak kuasa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Yunho. Namun pria berkulit kecoklatan itu memegangi kedua lengan Jaejoong, menempelkannya erat di dadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sejak dulu. Tak ada orang lain selain kau…" Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Bahkan kini, pria cantik itu dapat merasakan embusan napas dari orang yang selama ini dianggap sebagai kakaknya itu.

"Hentikan, Hyung! Kumohon! Ini salah!" Jaejoong meronta tatkala Yunho mulai menyerang dirinya lebih ganas, memegang daerah-daerah sensitifnya. Tiba-tiba memori yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam muncul lagi. Saat dimana ia masih berusia lima tahun dan ayah tirinya berusaha untuk menyetubuinya. Kejadian itu hampir sama persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Yunho padanya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho, tangan Jaejoong meraih vas bunga yang terletak diatas meja kecil, di dekat tempat Yunho mencumbu dirinya. Dan tanpa ragu, ia memukulkan vas bunga itu tepat di atas kepala Yunho. Pria berkulit kecoklatan itu pun terjatuh menahan sakit. Jaejoong pun menjauh darinya.

"H..Hyung…" Dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong mendekati Yunho yang memegangi kepalanya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Jangan dekati aku… Pergilah bersama orang yang kau cintai. Aku tak apa. Sungguh," Yunho berujar pelan sambil menatap mata Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca. Tanpa disadari, Jaejoong bukan hanya telah menyakiti fisik Yunho, tapi juga hatinya. Ia telah menyakiti hati orang yang selama ini menjadi tumpuan dalam hidupnya. Orang yang tanpa ia duga menyimpan perasaan padanya sekian lama.

"Ma..Maafkan aku, hyung…" Jaejoong mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil berlari keluar. Ia masih takut melihat wajah Yunho. Ketika mengingat apa yang dilakukan pria itu barusan, bayangan masa lalunya terus menghantuinya. Sehingga Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya sebentar di rumah Yoochun. Setidaknya setelah ia merasa nyaman.

Hari sudah sangat larut dan pria itu berjalan di tengah jalanan yang sepi sambil terus memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah-darah. Mungkin ini balasan baginya, yang telah mencampakkan orang yang benar-benar mencintai dirinya sejak dulu. Apakah ia sudah terlambat untuk kembali pada gadis itu. Ia mengeluarkan posel dari saku celananya dan menekan nomor Isseul.

_"Ya, Yunho-ah. Mengapa menelepon malam-malam begini? Kau mengganggu tidurku, kau tahu?" _Suara gadis itu menggema dengan indah di telinga Yunho. Ia tersenyum kecil, sambil terus berjalan dan memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah.

"Kau sedang di rumah?"

_"Ya. Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau datang kemari?"_

"Aku… Akan kembali padamu. Kumohon, tunggulah aku…" Yunho berujar pelan dan saat itulah gadis yang ada di ujung telepon itu tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya Yunho akan kembali padanya.

**Bruaaaaakkkk**

Sebuah container yang melaju dengan kecepatan kencang membuat tubuh pria berkulit kecoklatan itu terpental hingga beberapa meter. Tulang dadanya retak, namun ia masih sempat bernapas. Orang-orang pun mengerubunginya.

"Aku akan kembali padamu, Isseul-ah. Tunggu aku, kumohon," itulah kata terakhir yang masih sempat ia ucapkan, sebelum pada akhirnya meninggal dunia.

Gadis berambut panjang bergelombang itu tampak cantik dengan gaun hitam panjang yang ia kenakan saat ini. Rambut ikal panjang yang dibiarkan terurai pun, dipermainkan oleh angin. Kesana-kemari. Ia diam saja dan tetap membiarkan angin itu mempermainkan rambut ikalnya. Tak apa. Ia sudah biasa dipermainkan. Hingga ia tak merasakan apapun lagi. Kebal. Mati rasa.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang pundak gadis itu dengan ragu. Gadis itu tak menoleh. Seolah tak sudi merespon sentuhan pria cantik itu, ia tetap saja diam sambil memadangi aliran sungai yang deras, yang mengalir di bawah jembatan kecil, tempat ia berpijak saat ini.

"_Noona_… Maafkan aku. Aku mohon," Suara pria berparas cantik itu mendadak menjadi parau. Menahan deru air mata yang mungkin saja bisa keluar saat ia mengucapkan untaian kata tadi pada gadis manis yang memunggunginya saat ini. Pria cantik itu pun meremas pegangan besi pada tepi jembatan. Mencoba meredam rasa sakit yang menghujam hatinya.

"…" Hening. Tak ada respon dari gadis manis berambut ikal bergelombang itu. Ia kemudian berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya hendak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf… Kumohon maafkan aku…" sang pria cantik akhirnya bersimpuh di kaki gadis yang hatinya telah hancur itu. Pria itu terus saja merapal kata yang sama. Ia tetap merapal maaf, hingga kata itu kini tiada artinya lagi. Terlambat.

"Semuanya sudah terlambat. Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan lagi…" gadis itu berujar pelan.

"…Tapi setidaknya sebelum meninggal, ia telah membuat keputusan yang bagus. Yaitu kembali pada noona," Jaejoong berujar dengan lirih, tak berani menatap gadis yang berada di belakangnya.

"…." Gadis itu pergi dan tak menjawab sepatah kata pun.

**I'm lost, I'm vain**

**I'll never be the same **

**Without you…**

**I can't look, I'm so blind**

**I lost my heart, I lost my mind**

**Without You…**

**(Without You – David Guetta ft Usher )**

Setiap malam, gadis berambut hitam bergelombang itu berjalan tanpa tujuan di jalanan tempat Yunho meninggal. Ketika jalanan itu sepi, ia berteriak agar pria itu kembali. Ia terus menunggu Yunho, seperti yang terakhir kali diucapkan pria itu padanya.

"_Aku… Akan kembali padamu. Kumohon, tunggulah aku…"_

Jaejoong yang iba melihat keadaan Isseul pun sering menasihati gadis yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu untuk melanjutkan hidupnya dan melupakan Yunho. Karena bagaimanapun juga, sekeras apapun ia memohon, hal itu akan sia-sia. Karena Yunho telah mati. Ia telah meninggalkan dunia ini.

**Epilogue**

**2 years later…**

Hari ini sudah dua tahun semenjak kau pergi meninggalkan aku. Meninggalkan Jaejoong. Dan aku masih belum dapat menyatukan serpihan-serpihan hatiku yang telah hancur karenamu. Kanapa waktu itu kau memintaku untuk menunggumu? Apa kau akan benar-benar kembali padaku? Sudah dua tahun aku menunggumu, dan kau tidak juga kembali. Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak kembali?

Aku sekarang mengerti, mengapa tuhan memertemukan kita lagi. Karena ia ingin aku menebus segalanya padamu. Menebus segala kesalahanku padamu di masa lalu, agar kau bisa kembali pada-Nya diiringi rasa kehilanganku. Ya, diiringi rasa kehilangan. Mungkin sama seperti apa yang kau rasakan saat aku meninggalkanmu dulu.

Apa kau bisa melihatku yang sedang bersimpuh di samping 'rumah baru'mu? Apakah kau bisa melihatku menangis setiap malam, karenamu? Mungkin setelah ini aku tak bisa sering membersihkan 'rumah baru'mu dan membawakanmu seikat bunga lagi. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah meminta Jaejoong untuk melakukannya selagi aku tak ada disini. Bukankah kau mencintainya juga?

Hari ini aku akan kembali ke Paris. Jaejoong mengatakan padaku, bahwa aku harus melupakanmu. Bocah ingusan itu tak tahu, betapa sering aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu, tapi aku selalu tak bisa. Tapi dua tahun telah berlalu dan aku tak mungkin terus menunggumu. Aku memiliki hidpku sendiri, bodoh!

"Selamat tinggal, Yunho-ah" entah sudah berapa kali aku mengucapkan kalimat itu, hingga kini ketika mengucapkan salam perpisahan, tak sebegitu menyakitkan lagi seperti dulu . Aku pun berdiri. Beranjak menjauhi pemakaman Yunho. Menutup lembaran kisah yang telah tertulis dengan indah. Dan saat itulah, kisah cinta antara Yunho dan Isseul berakhir.

**~Menunggumu tak membuatmu kembali**

**Merindukanmu tak membuatmu kembali**

**Kulupakan saja, biar semua tak pernah kembali~**

**(Andrei Aksana)**

**END**

**A/N: **

Happy birthday

Saengil Chukkae Hamnida

Otanjubi omedetou

Selamat ulang tahun buat Tya, teman di dunia mayaku, yang sudah aku anggap seperti temanku sendiri. Terimakasih buat segalanya. Terimakasih telah menjadi teman di dunia mayaku yang paling baik. Terimakasih sudah sering membuatkan aku fanfic, terimakasih sering menggila(?) bersamaku, terimakasih buat segalanya! Semoga di ulang tahun yang ke-30 ini *plak* *diinjek*

Semoga di ulang tahunmu yang entah keberapa ini(?), Gusti Allah selalu bersamamu. Semoga kamu dimudahkan dalam menghadapi Ujian Nasional nanti dan bisa masuk perguruan tinggi yang kamu inginkan. Semoga kamu juga diberi kesehatan. Aminn.

karena ceritanya terlalu panjang, saya memutuskan untuk membuat fanfic ini menjadi dua bagian. Maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit aneh dan feel-nya kurang dapat. Akhir-akhir ini saya jarang menulis, jadi lupa cara untuk menulis(?)

Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah baca fanfic ini. Semoga amal dan ibadahnya diterima disisi Tuhan YME *plak*

Akhir kata, Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak setelah membacanya.

Best Regards,

intoTITAHtion

NB: Judul bisa ditranslate di google XD


End file.
